Castle:Facing my past
by sailormoonatcj
Summary: Castle leaves New York after everyone sides with Kate and his friends betrays him, Rick is in a different town, a new love, and a family. Eight years later, Rick goes to a book tour in New York where he confronts Kate. Rated for sexuality
1. Chapter 1

Rick Castle had just gotten home from the 12 precinct, he was at his breaking point. Everyone was turning there back on him chose Beckett side. What had he done wrong, how could everyone chooses Beckett.

Rick Castle thought to himself I should get out of here and fast as he picked up everything. Got inside his car drive to a hotel room to spend the night in. As he thought over everything he just couldn't do this anymore. He had no one left to turn to as he need a new start in life.

The next morning

Rick had called real estate agent in to selling everything the loft, the house in the hampton, even the bar. As he was calling his editor and told her; he was leaving New York City. She wasn't very happy with him; "you, know what I'm tried of? Everyone is turning there back on me. All cause everyone needs to took the woman side. I lost my mother, daughter, all my friends. I can't do this anymore I'm done." He slammed the phone down hard, as he got up and went to go buy some packing boxes.

He picked up everything in his office as he was going to gave all of the heat books and things to charity. He picked up his clothes, lap top, everything he would took with him. As he heard the door open up as Martha walked in, "Richard, darling are you here?"

Martha was looking around saw all of the packing boxes as the mover are taking everything away. "Richard, what's going here?"

Rick can't look at her for a minute, then he looked at her; "I'm selling the loft, the house in the hampton and the hunt. You and Alexis can just move in with Kate Beckett. Since I have no mother, no daughter and no friends."

Martha couldn't believe what she had just heard, "Richard, this ridiculous. Your not thinking clearly."

"Your, wrong Martha I have been thinking clearly." Rick look at the woman, who he thought was his mother. But, no she had act like Kate Beckett mother more than his. "You, haven't been acting like my mother. Your more of a mother to Beckett, I'm just the bastard son you got stuck with." Rick had tears fallen down his face.

Martha had tears fallen down her face to, "Richard, I-"

"Martha, here some packing boxes for you and Alexis. I'll send you two some money for you two have your own place." Richard pick up the last of his things, as he don't look back at all. He got into the elevator, as his mother looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "Good bye, Martha."

At the 12 precinct

Kate Beckett had just gotten into work today as she looked around. She was getting ready to sit down at her chair, as the elevator was stopping at the top floor. As she looked at who it was and saw, "Martha?!"

Back to Castle

Rick had sold all of his cars and he had gotten an SUV to drive as he was driving away from the big apple. He don't look back as he saw his phone rang, "Kate" name had flash on the screen. He don't answer it as he was driving to get further away from them all.

Back to Kate

Kate had Martha sit down on Castle chair, she had told her everything that had happened. Martha was still crying hard as she told her everything, but then she heard her say, "he's right I I'm a terrible mother. I never thought about his feeling ever."

Kate was trying to comfort her as much as she could, "why, would he start being cold to everyone." She had asked no one in particular.

"Cause of you. He said he lost everyone causes we all chose you." Martha looked up with regret in her eyes.

Back to Castle

As he got on a plane was heading to Los Angeles, California as he got on there was taken a nap as the plane took off. As the real estate agent told him; his place and his vacation home was sold too. He was going to gave some of the money to Martha and Alexis so they could have a place of there own.

Back to Martha

Martha was picking up everything, as Alexis had arrived at the loft to get there things out of the loft. "Grandma, what is going on? Where dad at?" Alexis had tears in her eyes wondering what was going on.

"Alexis, sweetheart we have to pack up and move out things out." Martha had most of her stuff pack up.

"But, why would dad sell everything I mean." Alexis just couldn't believe her dad would do something so cold heart.

"Alexis, I think your father is doing this is cause. We all hurt him with our betrayal, we took Beckett side. Never thinking about the consequence of our actions. We were so quick to defend Kate, that we don't think about Richard feeling was so worried about Kate." Martha was feeling even more guilty.

Alexis was so busy defending Kate on the spot that she forgot her dad feeling. She was blinding showing loyalty to Kate. It may have cost her father and he's relationship forever.

Seven months later

Back to Castle

Rick is just getting back from his run as he gets to his house, he was very excited about today. He was getting ready to open up a private detective office, he still wrote books. As he took a quick shower was dress up as he was getting ready to open up his office.

Rick was waiting for a partner to work with him and not against him. As there was a knock on the door, "come in." As the door open up, a woman in her early thirty walked in to his office.

"Hi I'm Kendall Frost, I understand your looking for a partner." She was very pretty, as she is wearing black leather pants, black boots, a sleeveless teal top and a brown leather jacket.

"Yes, I'll hire you." As he shake her hand, "I'm very glad you're here partner."

Kendall Frost was one hell of a partner, they had solved about eight of there cases together in about four months. He and Kendall are getting ready to closed up the office. As Rick kissed her cheek, "thanks again partner."

Kendall kisses his cheek softly, "your welcome." As she is about to leave, Rick decide to walk her to her apartment. As her door is broken, he pulled out his gun along with Kendall. As they walked inside nothing has been taken, but Castle tell her to come and stay with him until she finds a new place to live.

One year later

Kendall and Rick are still living together as partners and best friends.

One night well out on a steak out together, Kendall and Rick had there first kiss. "Look, Rick I like you as a best friend and partner. But I don't wanna get married or go out on a date with you. I do want a family, you know children."

Rick was surprised, "I can't do the whole dating or marrying thing again. But I do want a family, children as well."

Kendall looks him in the eyes then were in agreement together. "Good, let's finished this steak out. Maybe we could do this in your bedroom or mine."

Rick kiss her one more time and stroke her cheek with his fingertips softly. "Will figure that part out when we get home."

They had just gotten home as they closed the door and locked it. The clothes flew off everywhere, as they are kissing and touching each other.

Rick lifted her up into his arms as he kick the door to his bedroom open. He carried her in and drop her on the bed, he was on top of her kissing and licking on her shoulder. As he is thrusting inside her; she groan loudly.

Kendall is groaning and moaning loudly as she and Rick are moving harder and faster into her. She flip him over on his back as she is setting up and was bouncing up and down hard and fast. She is tossing her head back and forth as his mouth is on her breasts.

Rick was very happy he hadn't had sex for almost two years. But it felt so good as she is stroking against him. As he flip her over on her back was slamming into her harder and rougher.

Kendall arms are wrapped tightly around his shoulders as he is thrusting harder and deeper. As her mouth is on his chest licking and sucking roughly on his nipple.

Later

Both are laying in bed together trying to catch there breathe. Both are covered in sweat as they turn on there sides and kiss each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Eight years later

Rick was getting pack and ready to leave he was getting his two kids bags too. He was going to be in New York City for a few days. He was looking at Kendall as she was fixing him a cup of coffee, he took it. "Thanks." He kiss her passionately on the lips. As he is drinking his cup of coffee, Kendall is drinking her cup of orange juice.

Rick was getting ready to go to the airport, "I'll see you in two days." Kendall and the other three kids would be joining him on his book tour.

Kendall smile, "we see you soon." She called the kids, "Mary, Alex and Matt come down and says goodbye to daddy and your brothers." The seven year old, came running down along with five year old twin boys.

Rick was hold on two of the other twin boys little hands, they are three years old. "Will and Josh say goodbye to your sister and brother's. Both of the other twin boys told everyone goodbye. Rick hug and kiss Kendall and his children bye, as they got in the taxi.

In New York City

Rick and his sons are in the car as he drive them to the bookstore with him. He made sure they were comfortable, as he waited for the fans to arrive. He look at his phone text Kendall told her; that he and the kids were safe.

The store open up a line was forming as he is signing and taking pictures with his fans. As it was almost the afternoon, he got his kids a drink and snacks to hold them over. As it was almost time to call it a day, "who do I make it out to?"

"Alexis Castle."

Rick looked up at his first daughter, she had long red hair; but her blue eyes were red from crying. "Alexis, what are you doing here?"

Alexis need to see her father, so badly. She wanted to apologize for taking Kate side, not her father side. "I really wanted to see you. And to apologize for taking Kate side against your."

Rick had thought over her words, "I'm just about done here." He looked at the his two boys. "You, two about ready to go?" Both were excited, he finished up his last signing was getting ready to go. "So, were do you wanna have this talk at?"

Alexis answer, "my place. It's not too far from here." As Rick took his two boys hands, as they got to Alexis place. It was nice and spaces, as he looked around the apartment.

"Nice, place." Rick said comment his daughter.

"It is." Alexis told her father. "Look, dad I'm really sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have chosen Kate, your my father I should have stood up for you. After you left everything change, so fast me and grandma were struggling with our emotions. I hate you; but after a year of therapy I let my anger at you go." Alexis was trying to hold in her tears. "I realized that it was my fault mostly. I thought it was your fault, but it wasn't. It was all of our fault, we should have looked at Beckett faults not just at your faults."

Rick looked at his daughter, "I'm sorry too, pumpkin. I reacted badly too; it's just I don't understand why you and Martha chose Beckett over me." He took a deep breath, "you chose Beckett, because you wanted a mother. Martha treat her like a daughter and acted more like a mother to her; I was just the bastard son she got stuck with."

Rick looked at his son's face, "I should go, maybe this was a bad idea." He was getting ready to go.

Alexis grab her father wrist, "dad, please don't go. I don't mean to chose her; dad I was so wrong. I don't realize it would cause me my father." Alexis was pleading with guilty in her voice.

Rick was looking at his daughter with regret in his eyes, "I think it's time we had a serious father and daughter talk. Don't try to set me and Beckett up; cause these feelings for her are long dead. I meet someone she and I have a bound with that's stronger then love or friendship."

After there serious father and daughter talk. Alexis asked, "who are the two young boys?"

Rick wasn't sure how to tell his daughter this, "there your half brother's."

Alexis should have known, "did, there mother leave them?"

Rick gave her a look, "no, there mother is with there brother's and sister. She will be joining us in two days."

Alexis was shocked, "I have more brother's and a sister?!"

Rick told her, "yes."

Alexis was a little upset, "tell me. About them and your new life."

Rick thought about what to tell her; "I guess. Better if I start back at the beginning, the day I left New York."

Later

Rick and his sons had gotten back to the hotel room. He put the boys in there play pen to sleep. He called Kendall told her; what had happened today. He smiles a little, at least he and his daughter reconciled with each other.

There was a knock at his door. He looked through the peep hole, to who it was as he open the door. "What do you want, Beckett?"

"You." She answer trying to get into the room. But Rick wasn't going to let her in the room. His boys were sleeping, Beckett grab his face and kiss him. But he shove her away hard. Beckett tries again, but he close door and locked it up.

Rick couldn't believe what Beckett had just did. What the hell is wrong with her; hasn't she done enough already. How did she find out, where to find him. Oh, right she a detective.

Back to Kate

Kate Beckett was shocked, she had find out that Richard Castle was back in New York. It was an nine years later, he has returned to the city. But Castle had changed a lot. He wasn't the same man, since he had left New York.

Kate was walking home in the rain, as she got to her apartment. Her new man Michael was waiting for her; as she slammed the door behind. She walked up to him and kiss him deeply.

Both were consumed with list for each other


	3. Chapter 3

Kate Beckett and her boyfriend Michael are in bed together kissing. As he got on top of her. He was kissing down her body, as his head is in between her legs. He was licking her; she groan loudly. But Kate had a look of bored on her face.

She wasn't were enjoying it. Rick had slammed the door in her face. You think after eight years of not seeing each other. That he be happy to see her; but he wasn't very happy to see her. He shove her away from him.

Michael was thrusting faster and harder. He was kissing her roughly on the lips. His hands are on her breasts squeezing them and pinching her nipples roughly. He is looking into her eyes and he stop. Michael got off of her; as he was getting off the bed.

Kate saw Michael go into the bathroom, slamming the door. Kate was surprise as he was in the bathroom and not in bed with her.

Michael wasn't too happy, he was setting on the bed putting on his clothes.

Kate asked, "where are going?"

Michael respond with, "home."

Kate asked, "why?"

Michael respond with, "because the bed is too cold."

Kate was looking at him, "what do you mean, the bed is too cold?"

Michael was almost done dressing, "it just is."

Kate Beckett was angry, "you know what, don't come back."

Michael looked at her and said, "with pleasure. I wouldn't wanna come back to a woman. Who face speak bored." Michael got up and left as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Kate Beckett was piss off and now Michael was leaving her too. "This is all of your fault Castle." Kate was whispering to herself.

Back to Rick

Rick was in his hotel room laying in his bed. As he laid there thinking all night, he heard one of the boys getting restless. As he picked him up was holding him close to his chest. Josh had his problem sleeping just like his daddy, as they both looked outside together.

The next morning

Rick and the boys are up early having breakfast together. As they finished up and getting ready to go to the next bookstore. As the boys are sitting and coloring in there books. As the line start to move up as he was checking on the boys given them there juice drinks and snacks.

He had check his phone for messages one is from Kendall, "we see you soon. We're packing right now." He sent a message with an, "I love you. See you and the kids soon." He had a smile on his face.

As he continues to sign books and took pictures, "who, do I make this out too?"

"Richard, darling you don't need to autograph my book." He looked up and saw Martha with dad look in her eyes.

"Hello, Martha. Been a long time." Castle don't have any emotion in his voice.

"Not, long enough Richard." Martha had tears in her eyes as she was trying not to cry in front of him. As she took her book, walk away from the table.

Rick was surprise first Alexis, then Kate and now Martha. He was wondering in his mind who else is going to show up next. As he grabbed his son's hands was heading for the hotel.

When they got to the hotel as he let his son's nap for a while. There was a knock on his hotel room, as he looked through the peep hole. He saw Martha standing there with her hands in her coat pockets.

Rick open up the door and looked at her; "can I help you?"

Martha looked at him with remorse and regret, "I had to come and see you."

Rick remember the night he last saw her; "look, I'm sorry for how I acted. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. Never should have sold the loft out from under you and Alexis." He took a deep breath, "but, what you two did was much worst. I never would have turned my back on you two, if someone hurt you so much. But when it came to me. You two turn your back on me; don't even stop to think just maybe Beckett was in the wrong."

Martha was about to say something, but Rick stop her right there. "Every time a problem came up between me and Beckett. Everyone would jump on board to defend Kate from the big bad wolf. But, no one thought just maybe Beckett was at fault." Rick had been in therapy for nine years.

Martha know that her son had a point. "Richard, I it's just that Kate was going through a difficult time I'm her life. With her mother being brutal murder, everything else. I just thought that she need a mother more then anything. Especially with the mistake I made." Martha covered her mouth up.

Rick was in shocked, he couldn't believe it. Martha really that he was a mistake that would explained a lot of things. "I think you should leave." Rick walked up to the door to open it, as Martha was looking at him with such heartbreak.

Rick he just couldn't believe it, what he just heard. He had tears fallen down his face. As he goes to sit down on the bed, he felt his whole world fallen apart. As he laid back on the bed cried his eyes out.

Kendall and the kids arrive earlier, as they got out of the taxi. Kendall had a feeling in her heart, that Rick was going need her. Rick had told her he run into his daughter Alexis, then the infamous Kate Beckett had shown her face. How much more could he took before it becomes too much for him.

She got her key and took her young kiss hand, her daughter Mary took her brother hand. As she got her kids in the elevator, as they got out walked down to Rick room. As she had opened the door up, saw her two boys asleep in the playpen. She find Rick on the bed, he was crying in pain.

"Mary, why don't you and your brother's head for bed." Kendall put her three children to sleep. She got closed to the bed was crawling near Rick, she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

Rick turned around to face her; he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He was breaking down and crying his eyes out.

Kendall whispers, "I'm here, Rick I'm here. We're all right here." She kissed his cheek, he passed out some time in the night. Kendall was going to do everything in her power to protect him and her children.


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall was rubbing her hands up and down, Rick back as she kisses him deeply. As they kissed, she pulled back. "Tell me, what happened?" As he is kissing her deeply work on unbuttoning her dress. He is taking off her dress, as she is working on unbuttoning his shirt. Tossing her dress to the floor and as his shirt joins her dress on the floor. As she was wearing on his pants, taking them off his body. As he is taking off her bra and tossing it to the side. As they ate still kissing each other.

Rick pulled her closer to him; as his hands are running up and down her body softly. As her hand is inside his boxers, thrusting his dick up and down with her hand. As he is groaning against her mouth, as there tongues thrust against each other. His hand is inside her panties rubbing, stroking and thrusting his fingers against and inside her pussy. She moan in pleasure as he is moving his hand harder and faster. She is doing the same thing with her hand inside his boxers and rubbing her thumb on the head of his cock.

Rick turn her over on her back as he got on top of her. He was working on bringing her panties down her legs as they were completely off her body. As he is kissing her neck, moving down to her breasts was kissing, licking, sucking and nibbling roughly on the tops of her breasts and nipples. As he is grabbing her wrists as he wrap one arm tightly around his neck, as the other join the other arm as there both wrapped tightly around his neck.

Kendall wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he is slamming harder and deeper inside her. As she groan loudly against his shoulder. As she is licking and sucking roughly on his shoulder. As he is moving harder and deeper, as he is kissing her neck roughly. Her hands are moving her hands up and down his back stroking her fingertips softly against his skin. They kiss again and again on the lips together. His hands are on her hips as he is moving faster against her, she is meeting him thrust for thrusts. As he is kissing her shoulder, licking and sucking roughly on her flesh.

Later

Both are very tried are holding on to each other tightly.

Back to Kate

Kate is drinking heavily at the bar, looking around at all of the people. As she saw couple together talking, laughing and kissing. She was upset as she was drinking more and more. It was the only way not to feel anything, as she was on her nine drink. Then a handsome man sits next to her; as he touches her thigh. As he is rubbing his fingers up and down. She groaned loudly, as he is running his fingers higher.

As he grabbed her wrist dragging her to the men's restroom. He shove her up against the bathroom stall. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed her roughly. As they kissed each other his hands are going under her red dress. Pulling her panties down her legs, as they fall to the floor. He grabbed her legs lifting her up higher against him. As he slammed deep inside her; her legs wrapped his waist. As he is moving harder and faster, as she is kissing him roughly.

His hand pull down a strap of her dress down her arm. It was off as his touches her breast. Squeeze it roughly with his hand, pinch her nipple roughly. She groaned loudly, as he is speeding up faster and harder. As he moving into her quickly as he is slamming her back harder and faster.

Later

"What's your name?" Kate asked him after there thrust in the restroom.

"David. What's your?" He asked her as there back at the bar.

"Kate Beckett." She told him with a smile.

"Well Kate, how about we get out of here. We go back for round two at my place?" He asked her.

"Yeah, let's go to your place." They paid there bar bills.

The next morning

Kate Beckett wake up with the worst hangover ever. Her head is pounding roughly as a headache come on. As she gets out of the guys bed, looking for her clothes putting them back on.

As she gets to her apartment getting into her tub. As she was laying in the hot water, trying to relax and get rid of her bad hangover.

Back to Rick

Rick was woken up by someone jumping up and down on the bed. As he wake up see his three other children, "hey kids." They were hugging him; "I miss you, all." As he kissed there heads, as he looks at them. He wouldn't change this for the world.

"Why, don't you kids go and play. And I'll join you all after my shower, then will play together." As they got off the bed, he went to go shower and put on a change of clothes.

After he was done, Kendall had taken the boys Josh and Will out with her for the day. Mary, Alex and Matt are coloring in there books as he came to joined them. He decided they should get something eat together.

He decided to took his family to the zoo today, as he drive to pick up Kendall and the boys from the park. As he leans over to kiss her deeply, he was very happy not to sign any books today.

Kendall and Rick took a seat on the bench were watching there kids play.

Kendall asked, "Rick, what happened the other night?"

Rick was so hurt and upset that night after seeing Martha.

Kendall grab his hand hold it with both of her hands, "hey, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere tell me."

Rick looked into her eyes, "the first day, I got here. Alexis showed up and she wanted to talk to me. We talked, but I don't think will ever be closed as we once were." Rick was sad as he thought of how close, he and his daughter once were. But it was destroy by the arrive of detective Beckett had come into his life.

He wipe his tears away, "Kate show up at my hotel room out of the blue. She told me; that it was me she wanted. Yeah, right like I was ever enough for her. But when she kissed me. Without warning I don't feel anything for her; but pure hated. I shove her away from me; I slammed the door and locked it."

Rick looked at Kendall, "I'm very sorry. I don't asked her for that kiss, I don't have any romantic feeling for her anymore. Then yesterday Martha show up at my book signing. I was surprised to see her; I thought she would be living with Kate. Since she treat Kate like her own daughter; me I don't feel like I was her child halftime. She was always too busy for me or she would always need a man in her life."

Kendall was a little surprise by all of this, but she may have known along or at least suspects it.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick and Kendall are still holding there hands together. Kids looked very happy to be playing, the boys and there older sister are running around. Rick was thinking about all of the time he took Alexis here.

Kendall love Rick very much wouldn't let him get hurt again. If Kate Beckett and her ever ran into each other. There would be hell to pay, not in a good way. She was watching her children, had a huge smile on her face.

Rick had his arm wrap around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her head. Both had there heads closed together, was so happy they don't wanna move. "We better get up." He got up and held out his hand to her; she took it and he pulled her up.

Kendall called out, "kids. It's time to go and look at some more animals." The kids run up to them. Holding on to there hands tightly, they continue to look around as the kids were looking at each animal with curiosity.

After the trip to the zoo was over with getting some lunch. The kids are taking a long nap from the day. They got the kids up and took them for pizza, they are having a lot of fun together.

Everyone went to bed early, getting ready for the next adventure as a family. Rick and Kendall are taking there kids to the beach. The kids are playing in the water and sand. Kendall and Rick are sitting on a blanket together watching there kids together.

"Castle, what are you doing here?" Both look up at the couple and there two girls walking over to them. Kevin Ryan, his wife and two girls are coming over to them.

Rick was holding Kendall hand too tight. "Hello, Ryan it's been a long time." Rick pulled her closer to him. Just how many people were going to unexpectedly appear back in his presents. He turned back to watch his children play, he wasn't sure if Ryan was still there.

Ryan and his family took a seat near to Castle, he was very curious about the woman next to Castle. She held on to his hand tightly, "so, I'm sorry I haven't meet you before. I'm detective Kevin Ryan."

"Kendall Frost, nice to meet you." She had a very cold look.

Ryan looked over at Castle, "Castle, do you mind if we talk for a few minutes."

Rick kiss Kendall cheek whisper in her ear, "I'll be back soon."

As the man walked away Ryan's wife Jenny walked over to her. "Hi, I'm Jenny Ryan wife. It's nice to meet you."

"You, too. I'm Kendall Frost I'm Rick partner." Kendall and Jenny are sitting together and talking to each other. About there kids and there lives, but there was something Kendall was wondering, "can I asked you something?"

Jenny thought for a moment, "sure."

Kendall need her point of view, "what are your thoughts, on Kate Beckett and how everyone betrayed Rick in the end?"

Jenny thought about that for a moment, "to tell you the truth. I was very disappoint with Kevin and the other's. They shouldn't have defended Kate ever time a problem happened between them." Jenny shake her head was still very ashamed in her husband. There one point were she thought about leaving him, but he was going to be a father.

Kendall was surprised, she wondered if anyone stood up for Rick. Did no one believe in him; "so, why turn there back on him?"

Jenny told her; "they acted like her older brothers. Thought she need protection against Castle. I guess they don't think about his feeling, only thought he don't have any feelings. But I guess after Rick left everything fall apart for everyone. The 12 precinct arrests record went down very badly, even after Kate took the captain position. It went up some but not too much. I guess no one knew how valuable Rick was to the team."

Kendall heart break for the man she loves. Rick was very helpful went it came to the cases, they both would have the same ideas.

Jenny got her thoughts together, "Kate Beckett I wasn't sure why, everyone let her do whatever she wanted. But her attitude and her unprofessional behavior are another thing, I'm surprised no one called her out on."

Kendall was going through everything Jenny was telling her; I guess no one was going to go up against her.

Meanwhile

Rick and Kevin are finding a place to talk about how there lives are going. Rick told Kevin about how him and Kendall meet. There was no talk about Kate Beckett at all.

Rick and Kevin know they won't going to see each other again. Thought it was for the best too many hurt feelings, between everyone. As they got back to the beach notice Kendall and Jenny talking together.

As the day at the beach came to an end, the kids slept in the car on the way back.

Kendall and Rick are talking together about there relationship. Kendall tell Rick she's very happy with him and the life they have created together. Rick tell her; she made him a very happy man. He has more then he thought he would ever have.

Both kissed and hugged each other, both are very happy don't wanna change a thing. As they got there children up to took there bathe, took them to go get something to eat.

The kids were all very tried and needed there rest was getting ready for bed themselves. After that both of them were very tried, they needed there rest for the night.

Back to Kate

Kate Beckett was at another bar, drinking herself too death. She wasn't very happy to know the next day, that David the guy she had sex with in the bar the night before is married.


	6. Chapter 6

Rick is back at the bookstore, he was very much relax. Kendall and him had a good long talk with each other. He was very happy with the relationship, so was Kendall they had a health and happy relationship. There children are very well behave and are very smart for there age.

Rick was enjoying a cup of coffee, as his fans line up. He took pictures, makes jokes and signs autograph. He was enjoying it so far, he's phone had a picture of Kendall and the kids are holding a sign up that said love you.

He went back to his fans, open up the book, "who, do I make it out too?"

"It's been a long time writer boy." Rick looked up at Lanie, Kate Beckett best friend.

"Not, long enough." Rick was happy now it was slammed down on his mood fast.

Lanie had gotten a phone call from Alexis and Kevin. Rick is in town, things hadn't been the same since Castle had left everyone mine year's ago. The 12 precinct arrests record went down the toilet, so fast after Castle left. There was no laughter, no playing around and everyone just came into work.

The first year everything kept getting worse in everyone life. Castle life was getting a little better, his last book of the heat series was ending and he was opening up a private detective office. They were all waiting for Castle to return to the city. But after the first year nothing happened, but still everyone thought Castle would crawl back to them.

The second year Castle had made the news apparently he and his New partner had solved a lot of cases together. But there was news that him and his new partner are expecting a baby together.

The third year everyone saw that Castle had a baby girl and the same woman with him. As they had there baby girl together were kissing. Everyone at precinct thought that Castle was going to get married and divorced with in a year.

Four year Castle had a new book series come out and his business was still doing good. There were still pictures of Castle, his daughter and his partner was either waking on the beach together. Castle and his partner making arrest together or they were at dinner parties together.

Fifth year there was another baby on the way for them. But still no marriage or engagement nothing. Just another baby on the way, everyone was surprised that Castle was still with the same. During that time Castle I guess girlfriend or woman had given birth to twin boys.

Sixth year Kate was the new captain at the 12 precinct arrests record was a little up. But was never the same as before, it wasn't high to what it was when Castle was there. At one month left Castle made the news again he was expecting another baby.

Seventh year was the same, eighth year and ninth year were all the same for everyone.

The present

Lanie was waiting outside the bookstore for Castle to come out. She watched as he finished up, he walks out the door. "Hey, writer boy. Do you have a free time to get a cup of coffee together and to talk."

Rick wasn't sure if he was up for it; but decided it was best to pull off the bandage. "Yeah, sure why not." He followed her to the coffee shop. Got in line to order there drinks a hot tea and I've coffee for him.

Lanie chose a seat in the back, he joined her. "So, how life been treating you?"

Rick replied, "going way better. Especially after everyone kicked you down, hard."

Lanie had no comeback for that one, "I heard you have a new lady in your life. Plus there been pictures of you, her and your kids." Lanie took a slip of her hot tea as he took a long drink of his coffee.

Rick took a moment to answer her; "yes, I have a happier life. Find a very good woman and mother that I'm happy with. My children are doing very good there all very smart and not spoiled."

Lanie could see how happy he was, "how, do you meet your girlfriend?"

Rick took a few minutes to answer, "I meet her four months after I left New York City. She impressed me a lot, we had solved eight of out cases together. One night her apartment got broken into. She move in with me, then a year after that we still living together by that point. One night on a steak out we were in the car kissing. Kendall told me; she don't wanna date or marry anyone. I felt the same way, we both wanted a family together."

Lanie was taking everything she heard in, "so, after leaving Beckett and all of us. You, decided play happy family man."

Rick held up a hand, "before you continue to blame me for anything. I want you to understand one thing, before I leave here." Rick was getting sick and tried of everyone taking it was his fault. "I understand your always going to be Kate friend. That I was nothing, but a playboy who worm my way in to work on Beckett team and that was wrong."

Rick took a long sip of his drink, "I shouldn't have gotten involved with any of you. Cause after you all turn your back on me. I had no family, no friends. I almost jump off a cliff that night. Finally I had no choice but to leave, I won't say thank you, but because after I leave have a wonderful partner and lover. All of my children are very happy and safe."

Lanie couldn't say much, she had no idea how much Rick was hurting. Did everyone almost passed Castle over to the edge. "Look, writer boy. Maybe we all act like you done something wrong. When you need everyone support, we just picked Beckett cause everyone known her for a longtime."

Rick could see there point of view, but everyone never stopped Beckett behavior through him. "I really need to leave, have a good life." He drop some money on the table. Got up and left her sitting there.


	7. Chapter 7

Rick was going to the kids out for a walk, let Kendall have some rest. As he show them place he used to go to a lot. He was very happy that the book tour for New York was almost done. He couldn't wait to move on and took his family to a different states and cities. Watching them play made him smile, they all looked very happy.

After playing for almost four hours, he was getting the kids a treat and something for Kendall. He got up to there hotel room, he helped them get out some of there things to play with.

Kendall woke up to the smell of coffee under her nose. She woke up, smiles at him; kisses him deeply. He pulled her up, he was going to took the kids out of the city for the day. He was very happy and excited, for him, Kendall and the kids.

Back to Kate

Kate Beckett was getting out of the bed, looked at her bed just shake her head, got up to took a hot shower. The man wake up and groaned loudly, as he woke up from a very bad hangover. Kate hangover was just as bad too, her head was pounding violently.

Kate got ready for work, as she got to the 12 precinct was looking around at everyone. She looked at her old desk, the chair that used to be right beside her desk.

Going into her office, took a sit at her captain desk looking out at everyone. Kate Beckett couldn't find a man, who was right for her. Ever since Castle left her; she don't have anyone to have a drink, sit down on the couch to watch a movie or have a meal together.

Kate Beckett had wonder if Rick hadn't left would they have a relationship together or not have a chance together. He had the same woman with him for the last eight years.

Kate was wondering what made that woman so special, she understand if there only together cause of the kids. He wasn't married or dating anyone else. She thought in her mind, "I still have a chance."

Ryan and Esposito came into her office, "hey, boss how was your weekend?"

Kate just said, "it was alright." She looked over at Kevin, "how, was your weekend Kevin?"

"It was great we went to the beach with the girls and had a good time." Kevin wasn't going to tell her; who he saw there at the beach.

Kate had a feeling Ryan wasn't telling her everything. But let it go and got back to work on the paperwork.

Ryan and Esposito are in the car together, "so, you ready to get us a bad guy."

"Yes" Esposito wasn't too happy with how things turned out in the last nine years. No one couldn't get the arrest record back up, it wasn't getting any better. As he looked at the window, was thinking about the old days. But Castle had left them, he don't want him to leave. But I guess Castle had enough with everyone taking Beckett side.

Ryan wasn't going to tell anyone, but he looked at Javi. "Hey there something I need to tell you."

Javi look at his partner, "what is it bro?"

Kevin took a deep breath, "I saw Castle."

Esposito asked him, "when was this?"

Kevin said, "when Jenny and I took the kids to the beach."

"What was Castle doing at the beach?" Esposito is quite shock.

"He wasn't alone there was the woman and kiss with him. But I find out there his kids and his partner. They both decide not to get married or date anyone. I got a good look at Castle and his partner both look very happy."

Esposito was wondering who was this new woman in Castle life. "This new woman in his life is just his partner."

Ryan shake his head, "they have been in a relationship for eight years. They have been very happy, work and live together."

Esposito don't believe that woman could stand Castle. He just thought to himself; "there no way he could have move on."

Back to Kate

Kate Beckett was working very late at night, she was finishing some paperwork. Esposito came into her office, "Javi, is everything okay?"

Esposito look at the woman who was more of a sister to him. She had fallen off the wagon too much. But he was wondering if he should tell her; about what Kevin had told him about seeing Castle at the beach. Then thought, "who cares." Esposito said, "guess, who saw Castle at the beach Saturday?"

Kate stopped what she was doing, "who, saw Castle at the beach?"

"Kevin, Jenny and the girls. They saw Castle, his partner and their kids." Esposito said to her.

Kate said, "get Kevin in here, now."

Esposito got Ryan into the office, Ryan was wondering why Kate need to see him. He was in the office, saw Kate face. She was not in a good mood, he was wondering what could have changed her mood so quickly, "hey, Beckett you wanted to see me."

Kate then said, "why, don't you tell me. Why, you don't tell me, you saw Castle at the beach."

Ryan thought it over, why does Beckett care at all. I mean Castle had been gone for a long time. Who cares what Castle does with his life. He moved on looked very happy with his life, he had a good relationship and his business had been doing very good. "Kate, why do you care about Castle? He looked very happy with his partner and he has children who love him very much."

Kate lost her temper and yelled, "CASTLE, IS MY BUSINESS!"

Ryan was in shock, was this Beckett anymore she is losing it in a big way. "Kate, you need to stop look at yourself. Your not the same Beckett, who I worked with. Your become more crazy and your going through men, like you can't get enough."

Kate then said, "get out of my precinct and hand over your badge and gun. And one last thing, YOUR FIRED GET OUT!"

Kevin couldn't believe it, he don't think that Beckett was this cold. "You, know what chosen you over my friendship with Castle was a huge mistake. Your gotten worse and your not the great detective everyone took you for. Castle and Frost are a way better team together them you too ever were." Kevin tossed his badge and his gun.

Kevin got everything out of his desk, looking at Esposito, "good job, bro. You got me fired good luck with your next partner." He walked away slammed the door behind him; he don't look behind him.

Esposito couldn't spoke and he looked at Kate in the office, everyone on the fourth floor was scared who she would fire next.


	8. Chapter 8

Rick and Kendall had a little free time for themselves, walking around and holding hands together. Both would look through the window, Rick decide to took Kendall to the mall. Rick took her to the dress store, he wanted took her out to dinner just the two of them. Rick was looking through the long and short dress, Kendall was looking through the other dresses.

Kendall looked through the red dresses, saw a few she like. Rick pulled out a blue and black dress. Kendall went into the dressing room, Kendall decided to put on a fashion show for him. Kendall came out in long red wrap dress, turning around to face him. Rick don't like it; Kendall tried on a short two piece blue dress. Rick don't like the color on her. Kendall put on short red dress with sleeve, Kendall and Rick both won't feeling it. Kendall tries on the long black dress, both don't like it. She goes for the last dress red strapless dress, both like it very much.

Rick and Kendall went to a toy store to get some toys for the kids to play with. Kendall look at the girl toys, Rick look at the boys toys. Kendall was caught in between a Barbie doll or a doctor play set. Rick got the younger boys a stuffed animals and for the two older boys some action figures. Kendall got her daughter a doctor play set. Kendall and Rick chose some family games to play with the kids.

After going through most of the mall, he got him and his partner a spa day together. Both Rick and Kendall got massages, he got Kendall a package to get her hair and nail done. Kendall had her hair up into an updo, with her long hair in curls. Kendall got her nails painted a bright red, she got a pedicure too.

Rick and Kendall are having lunch together, both are laughing and talking about everything. Jenny walked up to Rick and Kendall, "hello." Both looked up saw Jenny she was crying. Rick pulled a chair for her to sit down in, she told them about Kevin getting fired for seeing Castle at the beach. Rick and Kendall were both surprise, you could fire somebody just cause they saw someone who was once a friend or partner.

Rick and Kendall asked if, Jenny and Kevin could watched there children for the night. Jenny agreed, Rick and Kendall brought some of there cases with them. Thought that Kevin could look through each of them, to see if they missed anything. Kendall decided to go pick up a some toys for the girls, Rick decide to get a good bottle of champagne and candy for Jenny, Kevin and the girls.

Back to Kate

Kate Beckett was in a mood today. She don't get laid, her favorite bottle of red wine was out, reading a book wasn't helping. Nothing was working even a hot bath did nothing for her. Lanie tried to talk to her; but she wanted nothing to do with her or Javi. Javi asked her why she fired, his partner Kevin. She told him; cause he don't tell me about Castle.

Lanie and Javi are both talking together in secret both are getting worried about Kate. Both decide to go check on, Kevin and Jenny after work. Both got back to work so they don't get fired.

Kate Beckett was getting sick and tired of not getting any. Then a very angry woman was knocking on her door; "can I help you?"

The angry woman said, "yes, you can." She pulled back her fist punch her in the face. "That's for sleeping with my husband."

Kate fall to the floor, holding her right eye, she called out. "Arrest her; for assault of a police officer." Kate Beckett saw the woman getting put into handcuffs and being taken to a holding cell.

Lanie got her down to the morgue, getting her a bag of ice for her eye. "Girl, what is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked holding the bag of ice to her eye. Lanie got her some painkillers.

"What is going on with you. First you fire Kevin and second the woman assault you." Lanie had a feeling there was more going on here. "Kate, I don't know what happened to you. But you have gotten worse and aren't getting any better. Your career is going well. You had great friends who have your back."

Kate Beckett said, "there nothing going on, other then I slept with a married man."

"Kate, you knew he was married. Girl, you need to get some help and fast." Lanie is worried that Kate may have cause more damage to herself.

"I fired Ryan cause he don't tell me. That he saw Castle at the beach." Kate shake her head.

Lanie was in shock, "that's no reason to fire somebody Kate. Hell I saw Castle too we both sit down and talk for a while."

Kate exploded in to rage, "Why don't you tell me? You, saw Castle and spoke to him. I'm your best friend, but I guess our friendship don't matter." Kate got up, but Lanie got into her face.

Lanie was getting upset with her; "I don't know, what's happened to you. But you need to straighten up and get your shit together. Girl, if you keep going through this route. Your going to lose everything and everyone."

Kate thought it over, "maybe, your right. Lanie, your fired."

Lanie couldn't believe it; she looked at her best friend and said. "The only mistake I made was chosen you; over writer boy." Lanier got her purse and some of her things. She walked out, passing Javi.

Esposito was in shock, he couldn't believe it. She had fired both Kevin and Lanie, he looked at Kate in disappointed. He looked at her and said, "I'm going to resign from the precinct." Esposito pulled off his badge and gun sitting them in front of Beckett.

Back to Rick

Rick and Kendall drop off there kids at Ryan's house. Both Kendall and Rick are going to a fancy restaurant.

At the Ryan house

Kevin and Jenny are watching both there girls and Rick and Kendall kids. There was a knock at the door, Jenny got up to answer it Kevin looked through the case file Rick had brought with him. Then he looked up and saw both Lanie and Javi inside his house. "What bring you here?"

Lanie said, "I got fired."

Javi says, "I resigned today."


	9. Chapter 9

Rick and Kendall are having dinner together in the restaurant, they text Kevin and Jenny if there kids could spend the night.

Back to Kevin, Javi and Lanie

Kevin had gotten a text message, from Castle. "Can, the kids spend the night there?" Kevin thought it over, "sure, have a good night."

Javi and Lanie see more kids and asked, "who are these kids?"

Kevin answered, "there Castle and Kendall children."

Lanie and Javi are both in shock, they knew about Castle children. This is the first time either have seen the children. Javi was looking at the other kids, could tell who were Kevin two girls are. Lanie saw the little girl with a doctor play set.

Back to Kate

Kate Beckett is sitting on her bed. She was trying to think, but couldn't cause it felt like everything was fallen apart all around her. She don't have friend's anymore everyone left her. In the beginning everyone had taken her side a number of times. When she had problems with Castle, everyone took her side.

Kate was wondering were had everything gone so wrong. It started after Castle had left, there number had took a noise dive. Then Martha and Alexis decided to leave her. Her love took a severe blow, she couldn't find anyone like Castle. That one was her fault. The news about Castle career, business and love life was shown.

Why, she thought. How could Castle get everything he wanted? The woman on his arm, that Kate saw him with. Beckett was very jealous of the other woman, she looked good. After five kids, both Castle and his lover looked very happy together and along with there children.

Kate was very angry, she kept thinking. This is Castle fault. Everything is always his fault. He don't deserve to be happy; I should be the one who happy.

Kate got up to find the sexiest dress she could find. She put on a mini black satin strapless dress.

Kate Beckett had gone to the nears bar. She was very drunk, she was dancing kinda of wild. Kate had pulled a man to her; both are moving together. Hands around each other and moving into the men's bathroom. Both are kissing roughly on the lips together.

The man stopped and asked, "do, you wanna get out of here?"

Kate thought that over, "yeah, sure why not."

Both left the men's restroom, got into the man car. He hit the gas was taking off very fast. Kate was unzipping his pants, opening them up. She was give him a blow job in his car. The man hit the gas faster, Kate was moving her head up and down hard and fast.

Back to Rick

Rick and Kendall are at a candy store, looking around at the chocolate covered strawberries. Kendall got some white chocolate covered pretzels and some turtles to eat on.

There inside of the car, making small talk. A car was speeding fast by them, it ran a red light. Before the two of them, decided to call the police. The red car was hit by the trunk. The car spin around and around faster and faster, it stopped after a few minutes.

The man got out of the car, but what was more shocking the woman getting out of the car. Kate Beckett was out of the car; both her and the man are drunk.

Back to Kate

Kate Beckett wake up early inside a jail cell. Looking around confused, then the officer let her out. She got inside the taxi, was a complete mess. She got inside of her apartment, getting into her tub cleaning herself off.

Kate got dress in simple clothes, getting dress up. She is looking outside her apartment window. Just thinking to herself; wondering if she had a career left. She had tears running down her face.

Kate Beckett was wondering if she could fix anything.

Back to Rick

Him and Kendall are picking up there kids, all five children are very tried.

Spending time with there kids, after that day was over with. Everyone is very tried and goes to bed early.

Rick got up early he is getting dressed, he is saying goodbye to his kids and Kendall. He had one more bookstore to go to. He sit down was waiting for his fan. The red rope is pulled down, the fans are ready and so is he.

He is sitting there as the next book up for him to sign. "Who, do I make this out too?"

"Kate, you can make it out to Kate." Rick looked up into her eyes, her eyes are red a little bit. He signed her book, he don't care anymore.

Back to Kate

Kate Beckett was waiting for him outside, she watched him finished up. He got up and was walking outside the door. He was getting ready to leave, "Castle?!"

He turned around and walked away, "Castle, wait. Please, just five minutes."

"Look, Beckett I don't know, what you want from me." He was scratching the back of his head. "I really need to go, this is my last bookstore. I'm going to took Kendall and my children on the next part of my book tour. Then after this we are going home and back to our lives."

Kate Beckett need to do this, "Castle, I really need to talk to you."

Castle look at her; "why, should I care? You got everything and everyone took your side over mine. I had no one, you got my mother and daughter love. All of your friend's chose you." Castle took a deep breath, "after there betrayal, I couldn't look at my family and friends the same way again. Then I had to face reality slapping me in the face. I figured I better leave this city and all of the poison in it."

Kate Beckett was in shocked, "are, you saying I'm poison to you."

Castle took a bigger breath and then says, "yes, you are."

Kate Beckett couldn't breath for a moment and turning around and walking away. She had tears fallen down her face. After she got back to her apartment and fell on top of her bed crying harder.

The next morning

There was a knock at her door, she opened it up. Was very surprised at who all it was, "what are you all, doing here?" Kate saw Lanie, Kevin and Javi at her door with coffee and pastries.

Lanie was the first to speak, "we came here to help you out."

Javi was the next to spoke, "we all think, you need help."

Kevin was there, "if you don't get help. Me, Jenny and the girls are going to move away."

Kate Beckett looked at all of them and said, "I don't need help and I don't care anymore, by the way goodbye." She slammed the door in there faces.


	10. Chapter 10

Five Years Later

Rick and Kendall are sitting outside together watching there kids play together. There is a knock at the door, Rick got up to answer it. Kevin, Jenny and there two girls enter the house. Followed right behind Javi and Lanie with there little boy in there arms. But what shocked him the most was when he saw Alexis and a baby girl in her arms.

"Alexis, what are you doing here?" Rick hadn't heard from her very much lately. She looked very tried and was crying a little. Sure they won't as close they were when he left the first time, the second time when saw her. He knew she had regretted her part in picking Beckett side.

Alexis says, "I need to see you. I can't take care of my baby, I need her grandparents to look after her. Promise me, you will?"

Rick was looking at her; but he looked down at his granddaughter. "I will. Is there anything we can do for you, Alexis?"

"I'm going to get some help with my problems. But I just wanted let you know. I really missed you, dad and I can't be sorry enough. You, Kendall and my brother's and sister have a good life together." Alexis just run off before, Rick could call her back.

Rick looked down at his granddaughter and smile. "Well, let's go see your grandma." He walked out to the backyard. Kendall saw a baby in his arms, he was looking up at her. "Kendall, meet our granddaughter."

Kendall is looking into her granddaughter blue eyes, holding out her arms for her. Rick places the baby in her arms, she is smiling brightly down at her. Taking her over to the bench she and her granddaughter are looking into each other eyes.

Rick is looking at everyone in surprise, he don't know about Alexis problem.

Back to Kate

Kate Beckett is sitting by her window looking out and watching everyone walking by. Kate is looking at the man in her bed. They have been going out for a month, she is looking around her apartment. Not much had changed, other then she was no longer captain at the 12 precinct. She had lost her job to heavy drinking and firing people for no reason.

Kate had no friends, they had decided to move to California. Work with Castle and Kendall. Now she knew how Castle felt all of those years. Expect that was all of her fault and no one else fault, but her own.

The next morning

Kate had brought a ticket for California and to see Castle one more time before she went back home. She had rent a car, was looking for his address. She had find his place and was in complete shocked it was a good size place. She rang the bell out by the gates.

"Hello, who is this?" There was a woman voice.

"This is Kate Beckett. I was wondering if Castle is home?" Kate was worried she wouldn't get this change again.

"Just a second." The gates opened up and she drove in, the house is closed by the beach. She got out of her car, is knocking on the door it open up. She is looking at a woman, who looked young for her age.

"Is Castle here?" Kate was wondering who this woman is.

"No, Rick, not here. He's taking our granddaughter for her doctors appointment." She tells her.

"Granddaughter?" Kate asked.

"Yes, Alexis couldn't raise her child. So me and Rick are taking care of her." She given Kate a look like she don't care.

"Look, is he going to be back soon?" Kate Beckett really need to see him.

"Why, do you wanna see him for? Besides you do enough damage to him. Do you really think he wants anything to do with you anymore?"

"Look, you I don't know you? But this is private."

"It is my business, when someone hurts my family. What did Rick every do to you anyway? Sure, he worm his way in with your team. But I'm surprise he don't file charges against you and your team. For being wrongful arrests for something he don't do."

Kate Beckett is about ready to tell this woman, but she holds up a hand to stop her from speaking. "Have you ever stop to think. That the real reason that everyone is finally tried of your shit."

Kendall Frost is seriously wondering what did Rick see in her. She is getting sick and tired at looking at this other woman. Sure Rick know her way before they ever meet each other.

Kate Beckett was getting angry with this woman. She then says, "I bet the only reason why Rick with you. Is cause you got knock up."

Kendall Frost got right in her face, "I bet the real reason Rick. Left your ass is because he got sick and tired, of hearing your poor sob story. Oh poor me. My mother was murdered and I can't have a normal relationship." Kendall give her a cold look. "You, wanna know what your real problem is?"

Kate gave her look like I'm going to kick your ass. "What is my real problem?"

"You, your the problem. You, don't wanna move forward. Believe if you hold on to the past, that gives you the right treat anybody you want." Kendall, is waiting for her to interrupt, but she does. "Rick, isn't your damn toy. You really think you can fix this with I'm sorry. Sorry, doesn't work unless you mean it. I think you were ever sorry. Your, supposed be the great detective Kate Beckett."

Kendall is on a roll, "but, your not so great. I see a spoiled brat, who never grow up. Who think, just cause my mother was murdered. She been gone for years, it's time for you to grow up. The world does oh, you a damn thing." Kendall slammed the door right in her face. But open it up, "now get off our property or I'll call the police."

Kate Beckett got back in her renting car drive back to the airport. She is passed the gate drive away from Castles house.

Back to Rick

Rick could see Kendall was very upset about something. He walked over to her sit next to her on the couch. Kendall looked at him; kissed him.

Kendall took there granddaughter into her arms, "Rick, she was here today."

Rick asked, "who?" He had a feeling he know. Who it is.

"Kate Beckett." Kendall is rocking her granddaughter in her arms.

Rick don't wanna hear that. But he doesn't he stop caring about her a long time ago. "Kendall, you know I love only you. Right?"

"Right. I know." Kendall lay her head on his shoulder, "I love the life we built together."

"Good, I do too." He looked down at his granddaughter, "let's put her down for a nap. I'll show you just, how much I love you."

Back to Kate

Kate Beckett is almost to the airport, disappointed she don't get to see Castle. She had to go back to her boyfriend, she had no friends and no family. Castle write her a message in his book. "Kate, I hope you get everything in life." She got on the plane back to New York.

The End


End file.
